


Furrowed-Brow Girl

by DestinyFreeReally



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 06:29:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6184291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestinyFreeReally/pseuds/DestinyFreeReally
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>early willara fluff</p>
            </blockquote>





	Furrowed-Brow Girl

**Author's Note:**

> anyways...i miss tara

     “I mean…it’s just that..they’re…they’re your friends, you know? Your..fa…family.” Tara tucked a tuft of blonde hair behind her ear; a nervous habit. Willow didn’t make her nervous. Well. Not in  _that_ way really.  
  
     “Yeah, but you’re my family, too, now. And I want the whole reunion thingy. All the people I love, the same room. Sounds like thats of the good.” They were in Tara’s dorm room, unwinding after class.   
     

     Tara wanted Willow to be happy. Every day, in every way. But she wasn't  _totally_ convinced the Scoobies wanted her around Willow all the time. She liked Buffy, and Dawn even though she’d only met her once or twice. Xander seemed. Protective of Will; which Tara could appreciate but he made her a little uncomfortable. Anya was kinda strange from what she could tell, but mostly nice. Giles, too, even though he was a little slow on the lesbians thing. Willow let hands trace down Tara’s forearms to her hands. “What’s wrong, baby? You’re all furrowed-brow girl.”

     “No…nothing. But these people are really important to you, Will. I don’t wanna…wanna get in the way or anything.” Eyes meeting after Tara exhaled. She’d been worrying about tagging along to the Scooby meetings too often. But she’d been mostly worried Willow was worried about it.  
     

     “You’re important to me, too.” Willow reached up to kiss that furrowed brow and down Tara’s cheek. “You’re not in the way, you’re…you're  _the_ way.” Their hands were clasped now, and Willow felt the giddy giving color to her cheeks. “See? You and I; we’re magic. Simple as that.” And Tara let go of a deep, contented sigh that had been sitting in her chest all day. How could she say no to that? Scoobies, here they came.


End file.
